camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Quest to find Iris' lost necklace
Dream= |-| Overview= Aisha and her friends go to Mumbai, searching for the necklace. They fight various monsters and reach the western ghats near Mumbai. There they meet a group of four demigods. They fight, win and retrieve the necklace. Iris transports them back to camp half-blood. |-| Questers= Aisha Dent child of Iris owned by Chaser Payton Freiretaille child of Apate owned by Math Anne Winchester child of Persephone owned by Kane Rebbeca Hylton Child of Aphrodite owned by Bee |-| Locations & Monsters= Camp Half blood entrance- they start. New York airport- Catch a plane to London and are attacked by 1 gorgon. Airplane- No monsters. London airport- Wait till evening flight, attached by 2 cyclopes. Airplane- No monsters. Mumbai airport- 2 Empausa attack them at taxi stand just outside airport. Andheri east- Her fathers house for the night.attacked by 5 Harpies near a construction site. Train Station-3 Fire-breathing horse. Panvel- Meet the demigods in the wilderness. |-| End game= They find the demigods near the edge of the forest. They fight the demigods in a fierce battle, finally they retrieve the rainbow necklace which Iris takes. They are transported through rainbows back to camp. Quest CHB Entrance * Aisha:'' She was ready and waiting for her fellow questers. Soon, all of them assemble,"Is everyone ready for the quest?" * '''Payton:' She checked her things before answering, "Well, where are the others?" * Rebbeca: She quickly walks up to the entrance. "Sorry, am i late?" She shoulders her backpack. * Anne: She had her items in a small red backpack and trotted to the camp entrance. * Aisha:'' She picks up her bag from under the tree,"Oh! nobody's late. Well, Anyone ready for my first quest?" * '''Rebbeca': "I guess so." She says nervously. *'Anne:' "Alright ladies lets go." She grabbed her bladed fan and stuck it in her belt. * Payton: S''he paused before continuing.'' "Wait, where are we exactly going?" *'Anne:'"I believe we need to go to the airport?" She looked at Aisha. * Payton: "You know, perhaps you need to explain to us something about the quest first, Aisha," she said to Aisha. "Where will we go, what we might be facing, the goal of the quest et cetera et cetera." * Aisha:She is shocked for a moment,"I didn't tell you! Well, My mom's necklace was stolen by some demigods. The necklace can give the person who wears it additional powers of an Iris kid. The thieves have taken it to my hometown Mumbai and we have to get it back." * Rebbeca: "Then i think we should go now. We don't have forever you know." * Aisha: '''She nods,"You're right we should leave." She checks her bag once, then starts walking down the road. * '''Payton: While walking down the road, she asked Aisha, "Are we under time pressure, Aisha?" * Aisha:She smiles,"No, not really. But we do have a plane to catch, don't we?" * Payton: She shook her head. "I meant it differently," she explained. "And seriously though not... um... ah nevermind." * Aisha:'' She laughs,"Okay, c'mon everybody. We've got a plane to catch." ''She starts walking. Airport Category:Quests Category:Isabella Chase